On the road to Zou
by humgranola
Summary: It took a week to get to Zou - that's the story of what happened until they got there. LuLaw with a bit of Zosan and Frobin.
1. The Party

The first chapter! Tell me what you guys think!

I don't have a beta-reader, so if someone want to help me with it, just tell me!

* * *

The celebration was for the Straw Hats, but Law was also happy, Doflamingo was still alive, but at least now he felt a little more secure.

Not to mention that his conversation with Sengoku had done him some good to his heart and soul, much than he thought it would have.

So there he was, watching the party to celebrate a difficult, almost impossible victory.

He was so distracted amid the mess, screams and drinks that he couldn't reacted before it was too late and he found himself being wrapped in a muscular arm.

 **It was Zoro.**

The swordsman was clearly drunk and excited. And in his animation he brought Law close to the others.

"Zoro-ya ..."

It was all he said and Zoro soon filled his mugwith more beer and began to talk about matters that Law didn't want to know.

"Why do you eat so little ... You almost don't eat ... The Shitty Cook even started to inventing food choices for you ...you're so luck.".

Law could feel a small tone of jealousy in Zoro's speech. And without understanding the reason he tried to cheer the swordsman.

"BlackLeg-ya food is the best I've ever tasted and I'm grateful that he bothered to make food without bread for me ..."

"And you should!"

Law was a bit tense, and by the tone of his voice he even thought that Zoro was going to start a fight with him, and he was in a disadvantageous position, trapped in Zoro's half-embrace.

They stayed like this for a while and the fact that Zoro still had his arm on him was deeply bothering Law. But before his annoyance could make him cut Zoro in half and ruin his ally's party, the party opened a circle where some pirates began to dance.

Zoro let go of him and Law felt relieved - he wasn't much of a fan of touches.

Law put his mug on the ground, but before he got up he noticed that Zoro was staring at the group dancing in front of them with a strange look on his face - _as if he was looking for someone in the crowd and not finding it, he drank more and more._

With a sigh Zoro started to speak to no one, while Law listened just because he was there.

"The Eyebrows always dance after serving us all. He dance with the ladies, with the men and with the children, he never gets tired. "

Law gave a small smile.

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course not." Zoro said when he noticed that he was talking too much, but his red face denounced him.

Law loved the scene and wanting revenge on the half-embrace he continued to provoke the swordsman.

"That's right, because that blush on your face tells me something else."

"It's the drink!"

Zoro said in his defense, then getting up wanting to get away from Law's presence, but Law get up as well, that was far from over.

Law wanted more...

... But someone wasn't informed of this...

From out of nowhere Luffy came wrapping his arm around Law's waist, throwing him over his shoulder and running off toward the dance floor. Law's screams and curses were muffled by the party's noise and Zoro smiled at the scene.

Partly because Law deserved it, and partly because his captain deserved some fun with his new ally.

Watching Luffy try to dance and Law pushing and punching him made him remember Sanji. Just as he and Sanji fought but never really fought for real, it was clear that even though Law was cursing and beating Luffy, he wasn't really trying to hurt his captain.

It felt more like a habit than anything else, if Law really wanted to, he could break free, but something was becoming clearer to Zoro.

Law was giving in to Luffy's wishes -it calmed him down, for that meant Law's chances of betraying them now were just a quote from a distant past. But this also worried him for reasons that were not yet clear to him.

He feared for his captain, even if everything went well, they had moved the status quo of the world, and now it was only a matter of time until everything fell on their heads.

And for some reason he felt that Law would not stay for too long with them, but he didn't feel a betrayal from the other captain either - _so what would make Law go away?_

He knew it bothered him, because that was what he felt when he thought of the Shitty Cook.

They hadn't seen each other for four days, but something was bothering him.

Deciding to ignore his worries and wanting to enjoy the party, Zoro took his mug and lifted it screaming.

"GO FOR IT, CAPTAIN!"

And without him noticing Robin filled his mug and together they raised it toasting their victory.


	2. Barto Club

**I need a beta-reader!**

* * *

The hangover was insane.

Law didn't even remember when the others left, when he woke up everyone was already gone and worse he was covered by a mantel in a comfortable bed and in a room he had no idea from who it was.

The only thing that calmed him down was that he still dressed and wearing his shoes.

The only familiar thing to him was StrawHat-ya's smell - How he knew the scent, well, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was carried around for hours by his ally, those arms always so close, too close.

And suddenly he remembered that he danced, or rather was dragged and shaken around by Straw Hat-ya, all of this in front of everyone, for two whole songs - and he could swear that they were putting more verses into the music just to increase his suffering.

That was far from ideal, no matter how much Straw Hat-ya say that they are equal in their relationship, that no one is subordinate to anyone, he notice that he was constantly following the young captain and his complaints and opinions are constantly ignored.

But the most incredible thing of all was that he wasn't angry about it.

He didn't feel smaller, nor deceived, nor left aside. If there was anything he felt it was gratitude, gratitude for the fact that the Straw Hat-ya had accepted his covenant request.

That StrawHat-ya insisted on their alliance when he said that it was all over

For fighting an enemy that was not his.

For having defeated Doflamingo and that even without him asking or questioning it, StrawHat-ya made it clear that their relationship was different from the other 7 commanders and 5600 pirates.

And Law smiled to himself when thinking about it.

Soon he would meet Bepo and the others and then each one would follow different paths, he didn't want to admit it, but he would miss Straw Hat-ya.

 **~~~~ ZORO ~~~~**

Zoro was quiet, felling kind of fluffy almost like he was walking in a cloud, but otherwise he was fine.

Fine enough to remember everything - _**absolutely everything.**_

For example, he remembered Franky having an arm wrestling against Leo and having a huge difficulty to win and how Robin even without showing was getting tense with that fact, probably because she bet on Franky and sure of his victory.

He remember that Usopp talking animatedly to Hajrudin.

And how Cavendish and Bartholomew quarreled for no reason - seeing them both reminded him of the Shitty Cook and remembering the Cook made he drink even more.

And it was in the midst of his drunkenness that he noticed Law with a landscape face being dragged from one side to another in Luffy's attempt of dance, very normal, the doctor didn't minded being carried by Luffy while in Dressrosa , here would be no different.

That was what he thought at least, because when he least expected he was in Luffy's arms - neither of them understood what had happened.

When Law created a 'Room'?

His question wasn't answered and Luffy quickly recovered from the shock.

But after separating from Luffy, he followed him out of the dance floor and Luffy with a tone between lively and serious told him something unusual.

"My bad Zoro ... but I won't dance with you. You see… Torao must be wanting my attention understand?"

Zoro didn't say anything, in fact he was sad, his captain so young and already completely delirious.

Law was visibly irritated and didn't want to talk to anyone - and there is Luffy and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he will get what he wanted, even if it doesn't exist at all.

But Luffy appeared to see something he doesn't, because the man talked with a confidence that left even he in doubt of his own conclusion about the surgeon.

"Torao isn't very good at demonstrating what he wants, but if I don't go there he'll feel lonely and unappreciated and will leave ..."

Zoro in his mind, a little numb with alcohol was trying to see what Luffy had said.

And there it was - he saw Law snorting, crossing his arms and starting to walk away to hide himself in some corner - he couldn't believe it, that was surreal and he wouldn't believe it if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

The creepy man did exactly what Luffy said he would.

And it didn't end there; the final confirmation came when Luffy approached Law in the most Luffy way possible, with one judo strike making Law teleport away with Luffy quickly following him around.

There Zoro knew that Luffy was right, Law was really waiting for him - that was at least bizarre, but it could only be it, because if Law wanted he could teleport himself away from Luffy's sight but there he was, in plain view and stood there until Luffy reached him, just to repeat it all over again.

 _ **That could only be the drink.**_

At some point it was decided that they would continue to travel with Bartolomeo - _**and he was almost certain that he had participated in the decision.**_

In his existential doubt Zoro noticed that they were changing ships and that Law wasn't with them - he even thought about warn Luffy.

But at the same time he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see the circus catching fire - _**blame his boredom.**_

He could even visualize the scene in his mind, Law reappearing, disheveled, angry and wanting to fight and he would have to fight him in order to protect the others - _**he would finally have a decent fight.**_

Zoro was determined, he would be quiet and after an hour or two he would warn the others.

 _ **That would be good ...**_

"Are you smiling for who, Zoro?"

And he turned to see Franky bringing Law in his arms.

His smile faded, but that scene he would never forget.

 **~~~~ BARTOLOMEO ~~~~**

Luffy-senpai, Zoro senpai, Robin-senpai, Franky-senpai and Usopp-senpai... all of them on his ship, he could barely contain himself.

 _ **God really exists!**_

He even separated a single room for Luffy-senpai.

 _ **Oh my God! Luffy-senpai!**_

Those pillowcases and sheets would never be washed again.

That's until Luffy-senpai asked Franky-senpai to put Trafalgar in the bed separated exclusively for him.

He even questioned why - after all that bed, that room and his hospitality were for Luffy-senpai and not for the weirdo guy.

But Luffy-senpai in all his greatness and generosity said that Trafalgar was still recovering from the fight against Doflamingo - he didn't like it, but such a gesture of generosity from a leader as great as Luffy-senpai was something to be learned.

 **~~~~ BARTO CLUB ~~~~**

Law couldn't stand it - he needed a bath but first he needed to know where he was.

He had a slight idea as he remembered a conversation about who they were going to travel with, he was almost certain it was with Bartolomeo, but he could be wrong - not to mention the mystery of how he got there.

He left the room and found Zoro in the hallway and trying to act as naturally as possible he approached.

Law closed his coat, hiding his chest and abdomen.

Zoro opened his when he felt the other captain's presence, but found it strange at the least, _ **now the guy decided to be shy?**_

"What's it?"

"Where can I take a shower?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

Zoro noticing that perhaps he had been misinterpreted tried again.

"I don't know, but I also want to know that."

They spent a few minutes trying to locate another member of Bartolomeo's fanatical crew, who showed them where the bathroom was.

Zoro was already entering but realizing that he didn't enter alone he stopped and turned to face Law.

He could feel his eyebrow trembling.

"What's it."

"I'll take a bath."

"So do I ..."

"You barely wash yourself, what difference it would make to do it now or later?"

"I got here first, wait your turn!"

Zoro waited for threats but all he saw was Law smiling.

His instincts screamed 'danger' but he couldn't do anything when noticed he was on the sea.

Law inside the bathroom locked the door and smiling said.

"Thank you, Zoro-ya."


	3. Day 1

Yeah!  
First chapter done with a beta-reader!  
Thanks for the help, CheapThrillers!

When they took him out of the sea, Zoro was really considering killing Law - that son of a bitch, sneaky, manipulative bastard.

But when he got close to the bathroom door, he stopped. Law would be there, naked… very naked, and that was something the green-haired swordsmen had no desire to see. But, thankfully, his mind worked quick and he thought of something better than slicing Law into pieces.

He went back to the deck and stopped by Luffy's side.

"Law's looking for you, 'said he needs your help ..."

Luffy glared at him, before his face shined and a smile quickly appeared.

Zoro would have said such excitement was because of Law, or as Luffy often calls him, 'Torao', but since stepping aboard the bizarre ship, Luffy was in a state of excitement and disturbed, so he wasn't so sure.

"Torao needs me for what?"

"I don't know ... he didn't tell me ..." Zoro murmured, meeting his captain's eyes to assess if Luffy was growing suspicious of his half-thought out words.

"Does it have anything to do with meat? ... meeeeeaaaat!"

Zoro smiled. There was his revenge.

"I guess that's right- he's in the bathroom and said he hid a huge piece of meat just for you."

And there Luffy went running.

For a brief moment, Zoro felt bad for doing that to Law. At the memory of his stolen shower- a shower he waited for for fucks' sake! It was very brief and soon passed.

"The absence of Sanji-kun is really affecting you ..." Robin said with a smile, probably seen the whole thing, if the twinkle in her eyes were anything to go by.

Zoro grunted, as if. Just thinking about the Shitty Cook made his eyebrows tremble - _what did she want to insinuate?_

He gave another angry grunt at the realization of still being watched, and went to take a nap. However, before he could fall asleep, a scream startled him into alertness. Zoro felt sweet satisfaction within his bones, and only smiled at Robin's disappearing footsteps.

* * *

The wanted posters were incredible, all of them. Bartolomeo thought that it was about time to replace the old ones anyway.

The best thing about it was that he had the possibility of realizing a long time dream: Getting their autographs _\- Oh God!_

He had always known since he saw all the happenings in Loguetown that the right thing to do was to go to the seas in search of his dream – _to_ _find Luffy-senpai!_

Such a chance was unique, and when they were deciding who would take Luffy-senpai and the StrawHat pirates to their ship, he couldn't help but offer. He was very subtle; he had to behave decently due to being close to his idol, but he also had to be incisive otherwise that Cavendish asshole would have ended up with his dream.

It was only because of that that Bartolomeo jumped, screamed, waved his arms and drooled while he volunteered - and when he got what he wanted, he could barely contain his tears! They were very few, because he didn't want to sound over exaggerated, and didn't even drench the floor.

That was how he fulfilled his dream.

Bartolomeo wiped his nose and the tears clinging to his cheeks away.

"Men! Get the red carpet! "

That was the big moment, he was going to show the Straw Hats' their new wanted posters.

The scene was so beautiful; the red carpet being extended, all of them accompanying him. He was so pleased and happy that he was even kind enough to inform Trafalgar that his reward had also increased.

An absurdity in his opinion.

 _How could they put Trafalgar's reward on the same level as that of Luffy-senpai?_

The Navy and the World Government were really mad.

* * *

He was happy.

That was a reward worthy of the future best swordsman in the world.

Not to mention when they learned the size of Usopp's reward, he couldn't help but smile. First, Usopp's despair was hilarious and second, because the Cook got a lesser reward than Usopp's. Zoro grinned, imagining the Spiral Eyebrows reaction.

He couldn't wait to see the Pervert's face when he learned what had happen. A pity they had put a picture of him instead of the drawling.

It was so far so good.

When Robin called attention to the "Only Alive" on the poster, he became curious. Zoro had never seen it in his life and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Only Alive? What's this?! " Usopp shouted at the framed poster, dangerously close to plucking it off the wall in his astonishment. Bartolomeo's constant watch probably helped Usopp resist the urge, Zoro noted with a bored glance.

Franky, still annoyed that his reward was so small, replied harshly.

"It means they only receive a reward if he's alive."

"I know it..." Usopp deflated.

"So why did you ask?!"

Robin, indifferent to their problem, stared at the poster with a thoughtful look both he and Luffy noticed.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Luffy asked.

"I've never seen such a poster. Even my poster, with all my knowledge, never had the message 'Only Alive'. Cook-kun must know something really important ... "

That could have been true, and it worried Zoro, enemies would want to take the information out of the Cook by force and knowing the idiot, he wouldn't say a word – _Unfortunately, the Shitty Cook has many weaknesses that could be exploited, what if they threatened his hands?_

 _No, the way life likes to mess with the Spiral Eyebrow, this can only be something stupid like ..._

"... I bet it's just a Okama nobleman who fell in love with him."

"It's a possibility." Robin agreed.

"Shihihihi ... I want to see Sanji's face when we tell him that ... when we meet them, we'll ask him about it. So ... what are we going to eat? "

Zoro had to thank Luffy's simple, uncompromising way of seeing and living life.

Whatever it was, Luffy would always find a way.

Zoro was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was still standing and looking at Sanji's wanted poster, but before something was said or done, Bartolomeo came whirling and humming to inform them that they could accompany him to eat as much meat as they wanted.

Luffy's eyes instantly flashed with the possibility and Bartolomeo looked like a passionate fool watching Luffy's joy, it made Zoro remember Sanji and he was disgusted by the fact that his mind always went back to the Irritating Pervert.

"I want to drink..." was all Zoro said.

But before they left the room, Usopp was still looking suspiciously at Robin and Franky who smiled sinisterly and their eyes glittered with a malice from another world, both looked at Luffy and then Robin said: "Are you not going to call Law, Luffy?"

Luffy, shockingly, came out of his trance of the possibility of eating meat until he couldn't anymore, and didn't appear quite sure what to say - he wasn't embarrassed, Zoro noted, he just didn't have the information he needed to do anything. He didn't even move- he was frozen.

Usopp saw Robin and Franky laughing in their corner, and internally groaned- _not this again._

"Oh no… He's using Gomu Gomu no Baka…"

Bartolomeo heard this and began to shout, "OOH My God! Gomu Gomu no Baka! Yes! Yes! Oh Yeah! "

Zoro walked past them, taking Luffy by the ear and dragging him out of the room with him.

* * *

Law knew there would be some kind of revenge, but he didn't expect Zoro to be so sadistic.

When he noticed, it was too late.

The door opened and Luffy rushed into the bathroom. Law wouldn't admit to being startled, but before he could send Luffy to the ocean, where he could drown without disturbing him, he was surprised by the young captain entering the shower without any shame -or at least respect for his privacy- and continued to search for the 'meat' that he apparently had kept from him.

"There's no meat here, Straw Hat-ya."

Law waited for Luffy to leave since what he wanted was not there, that, and the fact that someone like Luffy has a minimum notion of what privacy means, at least that's what Law believed- and was proven in that instant.

But he was wrong.

Luffy simply walked towards him, getting all wet from being under the shower next to Law, and suspiciously said.

"You're lying."

"I'm n-not ..." Law denied, venomously wishing that the shower came with a curtain so he could have covered himself.

Luffy was approaching Law, who stepped back at every step that Luffy took until his back touched the cold wall behind him and he found himself trapped.

"I know there's meat here and you're hiding it. That's not funny, Torao. "

Without warning, Luffy jumped on top of Law, who only managed to scream before he was thrown onto floor in a heap with the young captain on top of him.

For Law, there was no more dignity in the act, and he proceeded to fight against Luffy who curled around him trying to find the elusive meat.

Law looked at Luffy and saw the boy all wet, his clothes clung to his body, his muscles were well-shaped and slicked with water, Luffy was a normal person, but he had a beauty that increased as you knew him.

Luffy noticed Law looking, and yes, he could see that Law was annoyed, but he could swear that after some time Law relaxed and it became a play. He liked it, being this close to Law, touching him, Luffy simply didn't do it because to him it was clear that Law had problems with people touching him. But there was Law, with rosy cheeks, finally relaxed and Luffy couldn't contain himself. Luffy didn't even know what he was doing, but he brought his face closer to Law's until their foreheads touched.

"Luffy-ya ... what are you ..." Law whispered, eyes drifting to the younger captain's lips.

Luffy silenced Law's words with a brush of his lips.

At that moment, Franky entered the bathroom, worried about the scream he had previously heard. _Someone might be under attack!_ Was the Cyborg's thought.

But what he saw, wasn't what he expected to see.

 _Luffy and Law._

 _Law and Luffy._

His mind tried to process the information.

Law naked, and Luffy on top of him, between his legs, the two, _kissing_.

He never imagined he would see it.

Law's shock was evident, since his eyes seemed to be coming out of their half-lidded state, and he quickly threw Luffy off him. Luffy, in turn, didn't seem to understand what had happened.

Law quickly hid his family jewels with one hand and threw the soap at Luffy's head with the other. Franky, who watched the scene, said nothing and stepped out.

Luffy, in turn, looked at the door and then back at Law.

"Torao's angry?" Luffy asked.

Law didn't look at Luffy, but answered very quietly.

"No..."

Satisfied with the answer, Luffy started to leave the bathroom feeling very happy, but not without stopping at the door, and with a huge smile said:

"You still owe me meat!"

"I HAVE NO MEAT HERE!"

Luffy closed the door before anything else was thrown at him.

Law, now alone in the bathroom, touched his lips with a small smile.


	4. Day 2

She already suspected something was happening, but she had no hope that her suspicions would come true mostly because Luffy still possessed a great amount of immaturity in this aspect -or perhaps he simply held no interest- and so in spite of everything she saw, indicating a very great attachment to someone who wasn't part of the crew, she didn't imagine that it could become something more.

How did Robin come to these suspicions?

It was simple, she saw Luffy pay attention to what Law said, even if he would ignore it minutes later, at least Luffy would listen. In the rare moments where he didn't, Law didn't seem to mind it as much as he did in the beginning.

Here was the key point which made her suspect something deeper than a simple alliance was going on: Law, despite the threats and grimaces, allowed himself to be carried away by Luffy's wishes -and Luffy, despite his selfish manner- was able to hear and even perform plans together with Law with a naturalness that she only saw the swordsman and the cook succeed at doing.

She considered it a pity; sometimes she felt as though she was missing some action, but just as Zoro and Sanji were unable to show affection and concern other than beating the crap out of each other, Luffy and Law seemed unable to get out of their cocoons.

At least with Zoro and Sanji one can see some development.

She once saw the swordsman holding the cook's leg; running his hand across the length and admiring the flexibility of it, and using the excuse of a fight- fools. Robin knows very well that there is no need to do that in a fight, just as she knows the cook's expertise does not include how to fight on the ground, but he didn't seem to miss the chance to grab the swordsman and roll with him on the ground. How many times did she not see Sanji sitting on Zoro's lap and Zoro holding him by the waist? Fight? Yes…oooh… it was a fight!- she thought sarcastically, that has a different name.

But the most incredible thing, was that the two really believed that it was a fight.

With Luffy and Law, the subject was more complicated.

Luffy's a ball of energy without limits and without the slightest notion of how his actions effect other people, and most importantly, Law.

It was clear that Law had serious problems with gestures of affection and touches in general- the young man always went stiff and tense when they touched him and her captain unknowingly came, touched, hugged, and slowly passed through that barrier.

It was in the midst of her observations, that she found an unusual companion- Franky.

Robin was surprised to see that Franky had noticed the same things as her and that in the Zoro and Sanji case, he even went so far as to push Sanji and Zoro out of the kitchen and tell them to resolve their sexual tension before they participated in their conversation.

She laughed at the memory. Everybody's face was hilarious, and Law almost dying due to choking on his food was a bonus, but the most surprising thing about that day was that Zoro and Sanji took so long to return that everyone -their usually naive captain included- exchanged knowing glances.

The two returned drenched and said they fell into the sea. Nobody commented, but everybody knew what had really happened.

"Robin! You need to know what I just saw!"

Robin closed her book and turned towards her mechanical crew mate, curious of what might cause Franky to look so thoroughly disturbed.

"...I'm still trying to process the information." He admitted.

"What happened, Franky?" she inquired.

Franky winced.

"Luffy and Law, together, in the bathroom."

At that, Robin leaned forward.

"I want details."

"Well..." Franky struggled, rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand, before clarifying. "Law was naked, and Luffy was on top of him, kissing him ..."

"...and..." Robin urged, smile in place with her chin on the palm of her hand.

Franky frowned. "...and that was it. I left the bathroom. "

She was a bit disappointed, before she suddenly realized that maybe what was missing was a little push and she had to thank Zoro for it. It was then that her mind began to work. Zou still was far away, and she would have time.

"You have a sinister look, Robin." Franky commented.

She smiled at Franky.

"How about a bet?"

He visibly brightened.

"Name it."

"A bid. Luffy and Law together before we arrive at Zou. "

Franky chuckled. "You're spending too much time with Nami."

"Perhaps." Robin agreed. "So what do you say? "

"I'm in. I bet they won't do anything..." Franky snorted. "They'll probably die old and frigid."

She smiled a little.

"How cruel of you. I bet they will..."

"Well, I hope they do. I'm getting tired of those two completely oblivious to each others affections... even Doflamingo noticed it."

"Ooooh, maybe Law is so traumatized since Doflamingo is such a big man that he simply does not think of doing something like that ever again!"

"Dear Lord! Don't make me imagine such a thing… and you say I'm cruel." Franky said, pouring water into his eyes to wash away the scene his mind created at Robin's words. Meanwhile, Robin only smiled at his actions.

It didn't take long for Luffy to appear excited with a towel on his head.

"What's up guys? Any news on Zou?"

Little by little, everyone was joining in. Zoro arrived with a newspaper; Kinemon was talking to Usopp, and Law appeared a short time later, serious as always. It was all right until Bartolomeo showed up and took them to the room with the wanted posters.

It was when they saw Sanji's poster that Zoro got worried.

The poor swordsman couldn't even disguise it.

How can a man be so boring? Nothing, absolutely nothing of what they offered, he ate- I don't like bread. I don't like umeboshi. I don't like beans. I don't like juice.

Only God knew how much Bartolomeo wanted to punch Trafalgar's face.

Why was he here anyway?

Oh yeah, Luffy-senpai.

Why, Luffy-senpai, would worry about the well-being of that spoiled naughty man, he still doesn't know.

So many good people were next to him, and he was worried about Trafalgar!

But how could he deny Luffy-senpai's request?

When he heard Trafalgar's complaint about every single dish they offered, he was ready to tell him to go fuck himself, but then Luffy-senpai told them that 'Torao' had to eat because he spent a lot of energy. So began the odyssey to find out what Trafalgar ate.

At least Luffy-senpai ate everything the other didn't.

But then came the unusual; Luffy-senpai took the bread and returned the sandwich fillings to Trafalgar, who surprisingly ate it without complaint.

Why did that ungrateful man receive the attention of a man as great as Luffy-senpai?

That wasn't even the worst part; he had separated the captain's room only for Luffy-senpai, but was surprised to know that Luffy-senpai had given it to Trafalgar, saying that he prefers to sleep together with his crew.

He even opened his mouth to complain, but was interrupted first by Trafalgar saying he didn't need it and then by Robin-senpai telling Luffy-senpai to go to sleep in the room that 'Chicken-kun' had so generously separated for him.

Aaah, sweet and lovely Robin-senpai.

Bartolomeo was only happy until he noticed that Luffy-senpai was going to share the room with Trafalgar- NO! HOW ABSURD! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!

While they couldn't decide who would sleep with who and where, Zoro had solved the problem by entering the room and stealing the mattress.

In the end, everyone -minus Zoro- ended up sleeping together. It wasn't what Bartolomeo wanted to happen, but it was better than the alternative.

They can't have a normal day, no matter where they are.

It was all well and good, until it began to hailstorm. To make matters worse, that crew of hassles, apart from having no navigator -a problem partially solved with Law's vivre card- also had the beliefs of not going against God's will, and didn't even use the craft of their powers to keep the hailstorm from damaging the ship.

It wasn't really a problem, he could simply take a nap inside, but the ice rocks began to grow larger and larger- Luffy and Robin didn't help either, since both were thrilled rather than worried. At least Law and Franky took it seriously.

Zoro was getting sick of it, and even thought of using those bunch of clowns as shields, weren't they the ones who said that they were the Straw-Hat's sword and shield?

Well, he needs a shield...

Meanwhile, the hailstorm was growing worse.

The hail first was the size of an ice cube, then ended up becoming the size of a human head, and then a person. It was already getting ridiculous.

Everyone was helping, but then came from heaven something he had never seen before- a huge hail that was bigger than the ship itself!

"NAMIII! SAVE US! "

Zoro had to agree with his captain, the Sea Witch would never had let them stay in such a situation.

He drew his sword when he saw that everyone was already inside Law's Room, and that the hail had stopped in midair.

"Zoro-ya!"

He didn't need anything else. Zoro slashed the huge hail into pieces from which part Luffy punched away, and the others, Franky destroyed. The only problem that remained was that it was just one of several stupidly huge hail chunks.

"What the fuck ..." Zoro muttered.

The 'Room' had grown until he lost sight of it and could only hear two voices.

One was his captain, Luffy, in an oddly worried voice.

"Torao! Stop this!"

The other, was from Law ignoring Luffy completely and calling for Usopp.

"God! Look for a spot without hailstorms! "

He didn't look nor question it; he only continued to do what he was doing, because the amount of hail was so large that it was probably overloading Law's powers, and stopping would harm rather than help their situation.

"30 degrees right! About 11km from here! "

And so they suddenly were out of the hailstorm.

Law fell hard on the floor right next to him. Zoro quickly glanced at the other captain, and seeing that he was breathing, sighed.

"Does anyone have some booze around here?"

Zoro sat ignoring Luffy, who took Law into his arms and began to shake him, celebrating the success of his actions, completely ignoring the fact that the other had fainted.

"Ah? Torao? Are you okay? You're kind of like jelly..."


	5. Day 3

Prissycatice - Thanks for the reviews! I glad that you're linking this fic!

Also thanks to everyone liking and following this fic! XD

* * *

"So what?" Luffy asked excitedly. "Did you get in touch with the guys' on Sunny?"

"Unfortunately, no." Franky said.

Law leaned against the edge of the ship, and appeared disinterested while looking out at the sea without speaking to anyone.

"Zou is inhabited by the Minks, a race known for their hatred against humans..."

"I have heard about it, they are famous for killing humans." Robin said.

"But maybe they drowned before they got there." Law pondered turning to look at Robin.

"Or perhaps the minks killed them. What do you think?" Robin asked.

"I don't know... they were probably devoured?" Law added.

"S-Stop it!" Usopp trembled, horrified at the possibilities that the two were so calmly discussing with one another.

"Relax, Usopp. Eyebrows won't let anything happen to the others." Zoro told Usopp, his eye shut as he tried to take a nap for the umpteenth time that day unsuccessfully.

"Shishishi~ Zoro is worried, too!" Luffy continued to laugh.

"Shut up Luffy! Or I'll throw you into the sea!"

"And then jump in to rescue me, Baaakaaaa!"

A fight seemed likely at the very moment, and the Barto Club's pirates' lined up, forming an audience to see what they perceived as a great event. However, on the Thousand Sunny, it was a somewhat normal occurrence to see the two bicker and spar from time to time.

Sadly for the Barto Club, the oncoming spar was interrupted by the Den Den Mushi's ringing. Everyone turned to look at it, and Luffy flew on the poor Den Den Mushi in his haste to answer.

Despite all jokes -by Law and Robin's standard of what a joke is- not even Zoro could disguise his anxiety.

"SAAAANJI! I'M HUNGRY!"

After the words left Luffy's mouth, he became serious and passed the Den Den Mushi to the audience that formed behind him.

Zoro looked curiously at his captain's reaction, but the voices said something about someone's grandmother. It made it clear to him and the others, that whoever it was, it wasn't the Shitty Cook.

"Well... let's wait a little longer. Sanji will call us, I know it."

After saying his piece, Luffy launched himself to the front of the ship to sit alone and stare at the horizon- something he's always done when he wanted to relax or be left alone.

Zoro sighed, sat back, and tried to meditate again, but not before hearing Franky say:

"Relax, Zoro-bro. Sanji-bro is fine, there must be a good reason for why he didn't try to contact us."

Zoro ignored Franky's commentary and Robin's grin, but he couldn't stop the involuntary tremble of his eyebrow.

* * *

Law stayed for a while without knowing what to do, even with his Vivre Card, they were kind of lost.

But just as he tensed when he noticed that Bepo's Vivre Card had shrunk, he could only believe that Straw Hat-ya suffered from the same problem as him.

The uncertainty.

At least, thanks to the Vivre Card, he knew Bepo was at least alive. But Straw Hat-ya and Zoro-ya had nothing to calm them down, they just had the uncertainty. He decided it would be best to leave them alone, so he waited until coffee break to go talk to Straw Hat-ya.

* * *

Luffy was worried, not only because of Sanji, but also because of Zoro.

He was absolutely sure that Nami, Brook, Chopper and Momo were all right, Sanji would do everything to protect them, including putting his own life at risk- he had no doubt that Sanji would die for them, and that was what worried him.

He also knew that Zoro knew that too, so he knew that his swordsman and best friend was also worried about the silence and the lack of information.

He didn't know what to do; he wanted to hit something, to fight someone, but if he showed that he wasn't in control, what would it mean to the others? If he, the most optimistic one of them lost hope or started to doubt, then the others would soon follow and they would fall into despair.

 _He couldn't let that happen._

That's why he isolated himself.

Being alone in front of the ship and looking at the horizon was not unusual for him; he did it all the time for the most different of reasons.

When Luffy cooled down and sorted out his thoughts, he felt better, and would play with Usopp, cause a bit of chaos, and thus distract not just himself but everyone else.

"Straw Hat-ya?"

 _Torao!_ -Luffy thought- he really likes Torao; he likes Torao in a way different from the way he likes his other nakamas'.

Torao's kind of like... Nami.

Torao gets angry, calls him an idiot, and frowns at him. But, in rare occasions, Torao smiles at him. So in return, he protects Torao.

He trusts Torao's power and knows his strength, but he also knows that Torao's is fragile, a different kind of fragile, one that won't break the body, but the mind. Just like his brother Ace – Torao is strong, but deep down, he didn't appear to like himself.

So while Torao can take care of his body –more or less– Luffy decided that he would protect Torao's entire being. To him, Torao is nakama, and he would bring Hell to Earth to protect his nakama. Just like Arlong will never again make Nami cry, Doflamingo will never make Torao suffer again.

Torao is like Nami.

But, at the same time, he's not.

He's something different, something that Luffy didn't have a name for.

Luffy smiled and turned to see Law.

"Is everything all right?... the guys' are doing a coffee break." Law said, and Luffy forgot all of his troubles and ran off toward the kitchen.

Law stayed there as Luffy ran past him and watched the horizon that Luffy was previously watching for the last two hours. Something was disturbing the boy, and Law wanted to do something for him, especially after everything Luffy did for him. But without knowing what to do, he simply followed the other captain and went into the kitchen, too.

* * *

Somehow they amended their coffee with dinner and a party.

He could swear that this was the way that Luffy found to occupy them all; Zoro knew his captain, Luffy was worried not only about the Cook, but about what they were all feeling about the dubious situation.

Zoro also knew that Luffy trusted the Shitty Cook just as much as he trusted him, if not more, and because of that, they knew that Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momo would be safe as long as the Cook's alive. That was what worried him, and he was sure that was also the reason why Luffy was upset as well.

That Shitty Cook and his crazy mindset to put everyone's life ahead of his own was a scary thing. He could feel his blood boiling just by thinking about it. That idiot is the type to die for nothing, and Zoro would never forgive that Pervert if that happened.

But Luffy knew how to distract himself and the others, and there they were, drinking, singing and eating- and in an instant, another day had passed.

There was someone else, one who came later, and who he wasn't sure how to react to- Law.

It was clear that Law wanted a serious conversation, but Luffy was more into throwing a party and having fun. Seeing Law's impassive face made Luffy drag him through the party, and again Law surprised Zoro by letting himself be taken from one side to the other by his Captain.

Eventually, though, the beer went and beer came...and... everything went black.

When he came back around in the middle of the night, he saw Bartolomeo's horrified face and the sound of Franky and Robin's mischievous laughter; he didn't understand the reason, everything seemed to rotate, and to make matters worse, he felt like he was laying on clouds, which was a very funny feeling.

 _What was the reason for Bartolomeo's horror?_

 _And Franky and Robin's laughter?_

He tried to get up, but in the end, Zoro just sat up, squeezed his eye shut, and glanced around; he neither found Luffy nor Law.

Zoro's intoxicated brain worked as fast as it could, but nothing made any sense to him. – _why am I awake in the first place?_ – and from out of nowhere, Robin's hand sprouted next to him and touched his shoulder, and closed his eye. Her voice was probably coming from a mouth that sprouted in someplace he didn't want to know, and simply told him to go back to sleep, and that Luffy was very _very_ fine.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and had simply let himself sleep with a last-ditch effort of thought, trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

Law was no longer reacting –he simply hates Life, and Life hates him back- Luffy led him around most of the time; he drank (tried not to drown in the beer that was practically thrown in his face); he ate (tried not to choke because of the meat that was shoved down his throat); and danced (was coerced to spin around aimlessly.)

At some point, Law found himself free, tired, and found a quick way to go back to his room –or Straw Hat-ya's, according to Bartolomeo-ya– without the mad Captain dragging him into one more activity of which he didn't want to participate.

He was dirty and smelt like beer; he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Seeing himself alone for the first time, Law had taken off his shirt when the door opened and someone entered the room and closed it immediately.

"Straw Hat-ya?" he questioned.

"Luffy..." was the response.

Law turned to look at Luffy, and raised a questioning brow at the younger man's answer.

"Luffy." Luffy repeated.

"I know it's your name, Straw Hat-ya."

"Call me Luffy."

"Aaah..." Law realized, "you've been drinking, haven't you? Even without liking it… well your body isn't accustomed to alcohol, you're probably drunk..." Law said his observation more to himself than to Luffy.

Luffy blinked. "You're drunk too."

"I never denied it." Law retorted.

Law started to undress again, completely ignoring Luffy's presence. He normally would wouldn't do so in front of someone, but since it was Luffy, he didn't see a problem in doing so. In the time he spent with the Straw Hat's Captain, Law learned that Luffy didn't have the normal libido of someone his age, and clearly didn't see him as an object of affection- be it emotional or sexual.

So in his own mind, Law didn't see a threat when he looked at Luffy, of course he knew that Luffy could wipe the floor with him in terms of brute strength, but Luffy would never look at him like Doflamingo and some other women and men have in the past.

This, and the fact that he was a little drunk made him not care at all that Luffy was there whilst he stripped down to his underwear before putting on more comfortable clothes.

Luffy, on the other hand, was confused. His mind was so far away that he didn't really know what he was doing; he wanted to say something and felt like he had said it, but at the same time, it appeared that the action of speaking was involuntary –it was like he wasn't in his own body.

 _Is this how Zoro feels when he drinks too much?_

Law had already put on another shirt and more comfortable pants, and was already walking towards the bed when he was suddenly thrown onto it. Before he could do anything, Law felt hot breath on the back of his neck. A voice that had nothing of its usual innocence and childishness was speaking into his ear.

"Call me Luffy."

In a situation like that, Law imagined every kind of answer, but none came from his mouth- Law laughed at his own incredulity, and after awhile, he said.

"Only if you call me Law."

"TorLaw..." Luffy tried.

"Law..." Law repeated.

"Lao..." Luffy struggled, his eyebrows pinched together, pouting against his neck.

"Law..."

Frustrated, Luffy bit his ear, and Law reacted by elbowing Luffy in the chest.

"Shit... you bit me, you animal!"

Law watched the blood drip from one of his earrings, and looked back at Luffy who only smirked at him, seeing his blood on Luffy's lips made his heart pound.

 _What the hell?!_

But before Law could understand his own sudden emotions, Luffy jumped on him and Law didn't even react, he simply let the younger man bite him.

They didn't know, but outside of the door, they were being listened to by Bartolomeo.

Bartolomeo was happy with the party- the Straw Hats were so amazing, that in less than a week, they've had three parties- _how wonderful they are._

The only problem was that the party was still missing the incredible and beautiful navigator Nami, the Cat Burglar; the famous Soul King, Brook; the man capable of simultaneously feeding and kicking an entire army, Black Leg Sanji; and the cutest mascot in the universe, Tony Tony Chopper, the sweet cotton candy lover.

On the other hand, they had with them, Trafalgar Law, the boring Surgeon of Death.

Bartolomeo called for Luffy, brought beer to him, and was happy when Luffy accepted.

Luffy-senpai, who doesn't like beer, not only accepted, but also drank the beer he offered.

 _Luffy-senpai!_

Bartolomeo even brought more, but when he arrived, Luffy was already with Trafalgar.

 _Boring._

He then decided to enjoy the party, at some point, he noticed that Trafalgar had withdrawn - _finally._ But Luffy-senpai also left shortly after, saying that he had to speak with 'Torao'.

Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was the drink, but he followed Luffy-senpai to the room he reserved only for Luffy-senpai, the same one that that boring man was also using. Bartolomeo got close and put his ear at the door, and then he heard something that traumatized him for life.

"Call me Luffy..." Luffy-senpai demanded. It was followed by laughter from the boring man.

"ToLao... Lao..." Luffy-senpai's voice came once again, as he struggled to say Trafalgar's name.

 _Why would Luffy-senpai try to say Trafalgar's name?_

Bartolomeo furrowed his brows, pressing closer to the door in curiosity. He instantly regretted it, as the sound of the bed shifting followed. But, it couldn't be, right?

"Call me Luffy..."

A scream, Trafalgar's scream, was followed by the bed shifting, and muffled noises that quickly distinguished the thought of it not being what he had assumed in the beginning.

Bartolomeo felt his face getting warm.

 _Luffy-senpai and Trafalgar?_

Bartolomeo imagined so many unpleasant things, that he had to leave the hall, leaving the bottle that he had carried with him to fall to the ground.

A few seconds later, Luffy left the room, glanced around to try and find the source of the noise, and when he found none, he glanced down and saw the bottle. With a final glance, Luffy shrugged and took the bottle into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was exactly an hour later, that realization struck the half-drunk Zoro. His eyes widened as he bolted upright, and ignored the spinning room.

"Oh my God!"


	6. Day 3 - Night

At the first bite, Law was surprised, but then came to like it. When he least expected it, he began to moan softly.

Luffy in turn didn't hesitated. He was over the older man, looking down at Law as he took off his shirt and continued to bite him, and Law seemed to be liking it as Luffy proceeded to bite not only his neck, but also his chest, nipple and abdomen.

That was good and he was hungry- and Law, well, he's... edible...

"Luffy-ya... ah... aaah... AH!"

Law didn't expect this, for Luffy to roam his body, squeezing him and biting him. The only problem was that his biting became more and more harder.

"Aaah... ah… _oh_... stop it!"

Law felt Luffy's teeth tearing at his skin and tried to pull away from his embrace to stay away from those teeth, but Luffy wanted nothing more than to mark Law's body.

For Luffy, Law was not as soft as meat, or as tasty, but wasn't that bad, and perhaps with a little seasoning he would taste better.

Law, on the other hand, was afraid of being mistaken for lunch and in a thoughtless act took Luffy by the cheeks and stretched them to try and pull the Gum Gum user away from him, but all he got was the horrible image of a face stretched beyond normality.

Bizarre, but at the same time endearing.

Realizing that Luffy intended to wrap him in his arms, Law used his legs to push Luffy away -after all, since Luffy's made of rubber, Law figured that he should behave as such- so with his hands, Law pulled Luffy's face closer to him while his feet pushed the shorter male's body away and then proceeded to let go of Luffy's face.

Like a slingshot, Luffy was thrown to the other side of the room, and Law finally managed to stand on the bed without the distraction. He used shambles to grab his nodachi, and with a glare at his rubbery ally, he drew it.

For Law, the situation was ridiculous to the point of being a bit comical -not that he would admit it- he would also die before saying he was enjoying himself, even if it was only a little bit.

For Luffy, the scene was making him drool. Law on the bed with no shirt, all bitten, glaring at him with a sword in hands -he had followed Law to ask him to explain what he was feeling about the Surgeon, since Chopper was not with them. In the end, he ended up in this situation, with a half-naked Law and the possibility of a good fight.

 _It can't be better!_

They were ready, one to attack, the other to cut the other in two.

Law frowned, and Luffy smiled.

A noise from the outside broke the mood between the two.

Luffy glanced suspiciously at Law without taking his eyes off of him, while Law was watching him with hawk eyes, any sudden movement and they would both be ready to attack. In something akin to a truce, Luffy opened the door slowly, believing that Law wouldn't attack him with his back turned, and looked out to find nobody. However, before closing the door, he saw an abandoned bottle that he didn't know what to do with, but decided to grab it anyway.

Law saw Luffy enter the room, not even once lowering his guard- the marks of teeth on his body were more than enough for him to know he couldn't waver near Luffy. But seeing the same idiot with a bottle in his hand, he involuntarily lowered his sword.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, but they dropped this."

Law felt himself turn as red as a tomato, and felt as though all his blood had rose to his head- _someone was around and heard everything! To make matters even worse, they left a gift for them! What did they think we were doing?_

 _They were just... biting?_

 _What the fuck were they doing!?_

Luffy meanwhile, without having the slightest notion or concern about the possible repercussions or insinuations of the possible and extremely plausible situation, was smelling the contents of the bottle before taking a sip.

"Aaargh!" Luffy grimaced, sticking his tongue out in a way only possible for someone with a rubber body. "How can Zoro and Nami like this?"

"Some people do..." Law muttered, still warily watching him.

"Do you like it?" Luffy asked, rubbery tongue back in his mouth while holding the bottle away from himself, as if the bottle was something scrapped from the bottom of Sunny. Judging from his previous expression, to Luffy it probably was.

Law shrugged nonchalantly, keeping a grip on his sword that seemed to be relaxing at Straw Hat's diverted attention.

"I'm indifferent."

But Law soon learn that he made a fatal mistake in relaxing his grip, as he stepped off of the bed and leaned his sword against the wall. He made a small, seemingly innocent comment to anyone else but Luffy, without thinking.

"Sometimes the drink is good for food preparation; it enhances the flavor and leaves the meat softer..."

When Law realized that it was a mistake, it was too late. He started to glance Straw Hat's way and seen only the contents of the bottle being thrown at him.

"What the hell, Straw Hat-ya!?" Law shouted in outrage, looking at the contents now on his skin and smelling the bitter scent of alcohol.

Luffy practically flew over to him and gave him a lick that made the blood on his head go south.

"But what..."

"Buarh! You taste bad now."

Law's face was incredulous.

W _hat were they talking about? What did they intend to do? What does Luffy want?_

 _Does he even know?_

Law had no answers to his questions as Luffy bit him again, this time on his hip below his naval, and Law to wonder why he didn't stop his rubbery ally.

These bites, however, had a strange effect- Law would say it was due to the sensitivity of the region, as he started to laugh, laugh and laugh.

"Luffy-ya, to... hahaaaaha... stophhhaah..."

His eyes were filled with tears, his breath erratic, and he could feel his belt being loosened while Luffy's hands tried to take his pants off before everything stopped. Law was confused, until he heard the sound of snoring which brought him back to the cruel reality.

Luffy had fallen asleep.

Law didn't know what to think or do.

While his first thought was to cut Luffy into tiny little pieces for everything the boy had put him through in those minutes, the second was cutting him in pieces for having left him in need. He was getting in the mood, and could already see the positive side of having a young energetic and lively man like Luffy wanting something more with him.

His third, was the desire to thank heavens for Luffy not having the habit of drinking and so falling asleep due to his intolerance to alcohol.

 _What would they have done if something had happened?_

 _How would they react?_

 _How would they move forward?_

It could have effected their alliance in a negative and definitive way, and he still needed the Straw Hats'. On the other hand, he didn't blame Luffy, the boy was only 19, while he was the oldest one, and in theory, the most experienced.

 _And what did he do?_

 _Nothing._

That's all he's been doing since he met the energetic young Captain. Law knows he could have said 'no', and physically stopped everything, but he just let Luffy do as he pleased.

 _That had to stop._

The big question was if he would be able to stop this.

To simply follow, simply enjoy, and watch the other needs and desires became almost automatic for him.

Law sighed, pulling Luffy off him before he could drool all over his abdomen and laid him on the bed, then covered him.

Contrary to his common sense, Law remained there, lying lost in the midst of Luffy's symphony of snoring.


	7. Day 4

The next day, it could be said that everything happened as if nothing had happen.

It was normal, considering what passes as normal among the Straw Hats'. Which meant that, for Law and Bartolomeo, the next day was one embarrassment after another.

When Law woke up from hearing the natural wake-up alarm that is Luffy's stomach grumbling for food, he was horrified to see the marks of the previous night marring his skin. Luffy had indeed overdone it.

Law's body was a bizarre combination of teeth marks, hickeys and bruises. What caused him to despair even more was the bites that had pierced his skin, he knew that the mouth is a place full of bacteria that could cause infection.

To top off Law's horrible morning, Luffy got up with his hair sticking up in different directions and looked at Law with a frown as he had asked what happened.

Law narrowed his eyes, clenched the bed sheet, and replied.

"You happened, idiot."

Luffy didn't seem to mind his blunt answer, unsurprisingly, and shrugged before he said something about Law's bad mood was because hunger, and that Nami and Robin would get like this once in a month and to get better they just had to eat what they wanted.

Law could feel one eyebrow tremble, a habit he was slowly developing in Straw Hat's company- _wait, was I just compared to a woman?_

He didn't even have a chance to react before Luffy had left screaming for Sanji to make him food, despite the chef being in Zou instead of aboard the ship.

This left Law in a dilemma; he didn't have what he needed to deal with the bites, so he would have to ask Bartolomeo, the man he was almost sure would not help him in either general dislike or jealousy. Law thought it was a little of both.

* * *

Bartolomeo couldn't believe it.

 _Luffy-senpai and the Freak Doctor, together!_

 _How?_

Luffy-senpai deserved someone better, a strong woman with an even stronger personality, like Nami-senpai. Or a mature, independent, dangerous woman like Robin-senpai. Or perhaps a strong and loyal man like Zoro-senpai. Maybe even a strong and sensitive man like Sanji-senpai. Who knows? Maybe even a strong, brave man who recognizes Luffy-senpai's enormous power. Dare he say, a man like himself.

But no, it just had to be the boring, weird doctor. Also known as the one who had to be rescued like a damsel in distress.

It was, as his grandmother used to say: Be warm or be cold, but don't be lukewarm, otherwise I'll throw you up.

Trafalgar Law was lukewarm.

Somehow, there was Mr. Lukewarm right in front of him, the boring and constantly sulky ally of his great Luffy-senpai, with his dull face asking for ointment and bandages.

"It's you who chose to stay with him, can't you stand the pressure?" Bartolomeo asked, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. He didn't care if he sounded bitter- the self-proclaimed Dark Surgeon didn't deserve Luffy-senpai's love, or body.

"What do you mean?" Trafalgar questioned, boringly dull eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Luffy-senpai has tired you out, and now you're standing here looking at me for help. If you can't stand his power and stamina, it's best to leave the ship as soon as possible." Bartolomeo said.

Law frowned, before replying.

"I don't like what you're insinuating, and even though it's none of your business, I'll let you know that Straw Hat-ya and I haven't done anything."

"I heard it all." Bartolomeo confessed, frowning in distaste at the man in front of him.

"Then you heard that he fell asleep." Trafalgar amended, warily watching him for something only the Surgeon would understand.

"He didn't fall asleep, you must have passed out." Bartolomeo accused, narrowing his eyes further.

"Look, do you have what I need or not?"

"I have the stuff you need." Bartolomeo admitted, foreseeing the need for medical supplies after discovering the unimaginable, though he still wasn't happy about it.

"So...?" Trafalgar quirked a brow.

To his own astonishment, Bartolomeo handed the ointment to Law and made a point of adding what his grandmother had told him. "Look, you have to get inside and outside, and don't stick anything in there for a week; that place is made for things to go out and not in."

He didn't even want to think about what his grandmother had thought when he asked her what was the appropriate ointment for that; she must have imagined so much, and even told him to be careful, fore if it was not true love, he could end up hurting her heart.

Regardless of the circumstances, Trafalgar's face at hearing his grandmothers advice was worth all the calls his grandmother will make questioning who had taken his heart. Bartolomeo had mused, as he watched Trafalgar's back duck into a hallway.

"You're mistaken." Zoro-senpai's unmistakable voice said from beside him.

Bartolomeo turned in amazement.

"Zoro-senpai! I'm mistaken about what?"

"The captains," Zoro replied as his eye met Bartolomeo's own.

"Luffy and Law didn't do anything with each other."

"How can you be sure?" Bartolomeo asked despite himself, as he felt oddly defensive at his idol's crew mate. "I heard, and everyone here is suspicious of something."

"I know, because if they had done anything," Zoro grinned as he imagined someone else that would be KO in bed for not sending news to them. "My Captain would have left Tra-guy KO in bed."

* * *

The day went well, because somehow nothing tried to eat them, drown them, or kill them.

However, something was bothering him. Law had heard Bartolomeo, and Zoro -even if he didn't want to- and he also noticed the stares and giggles of Robin and Franky. To him, it was clear as day that the Straw Hat crew were bored, and he and Luffy were their next plaything.

What terrible luck he had that they decided to apparently meddle in their captain love's life- which shouldn't have included him, because although he usually didn't care for these things, he did have a type.

He liked mature, intelligent women and big, strong men.

It was obvious that Luffy didn't fit his type; Luffy was far from big, smart, and mature. But Luffy was strong, extremely strong.

Law knew that if the young man wanted to, he would easily defeat him.

Law also knew that Luffy was more than capable of dominating him, which was a fact that always aroused something strange inside him. Law didn't like to take orders, but in some cases, he wanted strong arms to surround and protect him.

Even though the muscles in Luffy's arms were thin and got thinner as Luffy stretched them out, those outstretched arms could easily envelop him completely.

Luffy's rubber abilities brought to mind other questions.

 _Can Luffy stretch all parts of his body?_

 _Why am I thinking about it?_

To be surrendered and barely able to walk the next day? He was masochistic, this was the only explanation he could think of.

He kept those thoughts in mind until night.

That same night, after witnessing Luffy and Zoro killing a Sea King that came out of nowhere -that's what they do; they come out of nowhere and try to eat you- and watched them complain that Bartolomeo's chef didn't know what to do with it and that Sanji would know, Law came to the conclusion that life was too short.

Law never imagined that he would survive- he never planned beyond the destruction of the SMILE factory. He was sure that Doflamingo would kill him. In fact, Doflamingo might still try one day to come and kill him. Then, with Kaido, sea creatures, and Luffy's idiocy, he knew life was made up of moments, and that he was already caught in one.

With each passing day, was one more day of a life that he thought he wouldn't have.

So, Law decided to act like his ally - _damn the consequences._

* * *

Luffy didn't understand, and he was glad that Zoro paid so much attention to Sanji that he had became capable of doing things like how Sanji did. Thanks to that, he had plenty of meat to fill his stomach.

When out of nowhere, Torao came and took the meat from his hand and threw it into the sea! To say that he was pissed isn't enough; for a brief moment, Luffy really considered the idea of throwing Torao into the sea. Before he could do this though, Law had grabbed Luffy and pulled him close to kiss him.

Luffy stood there for a moment, until he tasted meat on Law's tongue and almost devoured him.

Law in turn simply let Luffy do what Luffy wanted, even if the act was careless in every aspect, it was planned. He purposely ate a well-spiced piece of food before going to meet Luffy, sure that he would either have his tongue bitten off or have the best kiss of his life. He was grateful that it was the latter.

Luffy wrapped his tongue around Law's and sucked it. Law tasted so good that Luffy couldn't resist and wanted more so he stretched out his tongue, this had an effect contrary to what Law expected. In fact, he didn't expect it. Luffy's tongue kept stretching and going deeper inside his mouth. In comparison, it was like he was getting a blow job, and it was frightening and exciting at the same time.

Law then took Luffy by the waist and lifted him so he could take the two of them to the first wall he could find. He didn't care if they could be seen, as he glued their bodies together and squeezed Luffy's ass while Luffy fucked his mouth with his tongue.

Law could hardly breathe when Luffy left his mouth, and with a serious look, spoke to him.

"I know what you're after."

Law smiled at the younger. The Luffy then was very much like the Luffy he saw in Dressrosa, imposing, strong, and dominant. Also known as a man with a presence much larger than his size.

The kind of man Law liked.

"If you know, then take off your clothes and _you_ lay on the floor for me." Law said, smirking slyly at the shorter male.

Luffy frowned. "No."

"What?" it was Law's turn to frown.

"I'm the Captain!"

Law responded to Luffy's pout. "So am I."

"I always stay on top; I'm the future Pirate King. I'm in charge."

Law laughed at that. "Who said I'm going to let you dominate me? That I'm going to be underneath you?"

Luffy frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion. "I know you're going to let me do it, because that's what you want."

"How can you be so sure?" Law asked.

"Instinct."

The two stood there, staring at each other for awhile, both wanting to prove to each other that the other was wrong. No one knows how much time had passed, but neither noticed the abnormal silence surrounding them, and suddenly Luffy tried to make Law get on his knees by putting a hand on his head to push him down.

Law, on the other hand, kicked Luffy's legs to cause him to fall and tried to take advantage, but Luffy put his leg on Law's torso propelling him forward, and caused him to land painfully on his back. He quickly rolled and turned around to face Luffy again.

They were both smiling at each other with a feral look in their eyes.

"Shihihihi, I won't force you to do anything Torao. If you wanna fight, I can give you one, but I won't lose; I won't be on my knees…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"It has nothing to do with that…"

Luffy stopped and started to scratch his head in thought. "You're right."

Law's jaw practically fell– _what the hell! It was too easy!_

Before he could comprehend it, Luffy smiled again. "But don't think you get to be on top!"

Part of Law wanted to stop everything, he felt that they shouldn't have done anything that would change their alliance, knowing that the effects could be hazardous, but at the same time, he wanted. He was a little scared to surrender to Luffy, especially in that sense.

He was on the seas for a long time, since he was a child, and to be in this position was like the ultimate submission, as he felt that he wouldn't be able to rule over his man or any other member of his ally fleet if a word of it got out.

 _But what if it was the other way around?_

It could end so badly. Law _knew_ that he should have stopped it- he knew he shouldn't have started anything in the first place.

While Law was fighting with his own thoughts, Luffy got on his feet and walked towards him, stopping right in front of Law who was still on the ground.

Law noticed Luffy's presence and looked at him, and there was the Luffy from Dressrosa who protected him from Doflamingo. A man with cracked feet and old sandals that were able to prevent his death with only one foot; the same man who was looking at him with affection.

"Don't think that you're beneath me, Torao. We're equals; be it in power, position or importance in this alliance."

Law always became surprised at how Luffy could easily read other peoples thoughts and feelings.

"I know." Law tried to sound confident, but something in his voice was still unsure.

"Torao… stop. We don't need to do this, so lets go back to the party." Luffy said, a serious glint in his dark eyes.

"No!"

Luffy looked at him in surprise, soon raising an eyebrow in translucent confusion.

"I… I kissed you. I lead you here, and..." Law frowned as he searched for the words to make the other understand. "I want you."

"What do you want?" Luffy questioned him.

 _What do I want?_

Law wasn't sure. He didn't expect to be alive, and he didn't have a goal anymore. In other words, he was lost, and he hated that. He just wanted to do something, anything for Luffy. The young man did so much for him without even noticing, and without him asking.

Without thinking, and letting his body move on its own, Law got on his knees and grabbed Luffy's shorts to lower them, bringing along Luffy's underwear. Without giving Luffy time to react, he put the younger's limp member in his mouth.

Luffy was startled, and Law noticed that Luffy's member seemed to grow in his mouth.

Law tried not to think about what he should or shouldn't be doing, he would just do it, like Luffy would, no thinking, just acting –after all, _for how long would they both be alive and get another chance?_

He was sucking Luffy with enthusiasm, something he hadn't done for quite some time. As he listened to Luffy's groans, they made him even more excited.

Law searched for Luffy's hands to put them on his head, and noticed the confused look in Luffy's eyes. With only a glance, he said that he wanted Luffy to dictate the rhythm. To his surprise, Luffy's pace was gentle and controlled.

Luffy had control that Law didn't think the younger would have, and when he noticed this, he began to play by moaning and making Luffy tremble.

For a brief moment, Law thought it was all going to end there, but Luffy tore his head away and pulled his cock out of Law's mouth gasping for breath.

"What do I do?"

Law had forgotten in the heat of the moment that Luffy probably never had sex in his life. He then stood up and took off his pants, bringing his fingers to Luffy's frowning mouth.

"Suck."

Luffy looked confused but did as Law asked, and Law grew harder and harder just by seeing Luffy sucking his fingers, the younger imitated everything he did from the blowjob, and Law masturbated while he watched the scene. He didn't want it to end. To put it bluntly, he wanted more.

Without warning, he took his fingers from Luffy's mouth and brought them to his ass. Luffy looked interested, and as he noticed Law's discomfort, he took his arm.

"Let me see."

Law blushed at that, hesitantly doing what Luffy asked. He turned on his back and leaned against the ship curb to stare at the sea as he thrust one more finger inside himself. It had been so long ago since he done it that the pain bothered him more than he imagined.

While Law was getting ready and trying not to think about the little show he was giving Luffy, Luffy looked admiringly at him. To him it was like Law was also rubber down there.

Luffy instinctively sucked his index finger and then stuffed it into Law, pushing Law's own fingers even deeper inside him.

"Aaah!"

Law felt full and excited at the same time.

"Luffy-ya, I want you inside me ..."

Luffy stood still musing about how Law was soft inside, he didn't even notice Law's request and continued to move his finger along with Law's fingers, lost in his own amusement until Law partially turned and held Luffy's hand.

"Now!"

Luffy didn't need any more instructions, he already understood what he was to do, and he did it all at once. It was incredible, so soft, warm, and tight. He didn't even hear Law's screams, he just kept thrusting in and only stopped when he noticed that Law was moving away from him and hanging very close to the edge, risking falling into the sea.

He then took Law by the waist and brought him close to him, as he noticed the sweat on Law's forehead and the tears in his eyes.

"Torao? Are you okay?"

Law swallowed dry, it had been very sudden, very fast, and very intense. He didn't blame Luffy, the teen was too excited and not experienced enough to know that he shouldn't push in like that, so he took a deep breath, grateful that Luffy noticed that he was struggling.

"Yeah. Give me a moment..."

When he felt Luffy pulling out, Law couldn't contain a groan of pain.

"Look at me." Luffy said as Law turned to look at him. "I want you to look at me all the time, okay?" Law agreed, he didn't completely understand, but agreed nonetheless.

Luffy then took one of his legs and lifted it up, saying that he had seen Zoro do something similar to Sanji -Law kept that information in store for later- as he felt Luffy pushing into him again, this time more calmly to give him time to get used to it.

Luffy grabbed Law's face and started to move, and before long Law was meeting with Luffy's movements; the two were at a steady pace, not very fast, but strong and deep –and it was during one of Luffy stronger thrust that he found something inside Law.

Law grabbed Luffy and brought him closer to him. Luffy wasn't sure what he had done, but he kept doing it, and Law moaned louder and started to talk nonstop. It was interesting and a little funny to hear.

"Deeper... deeper... deeper!" Law chanted against his neck, nails digging into his back- which made Luffy's stomach jump at the little flares of pain making him feel warm all over.

Luffy obeyed, stretching his cock inside Law. He heard Law take a big gulp of air and then let it go.

"There, there, there!"

Law threw off his shirt, arched his back, and let out a moan that Luffy never heard before. Luffy didn't know what to do with his hands, and instead nipped Law's nipples until he reached Law's abdomen where he felt himself moving.

He looked excitedly at Law, a smile on his face.

"It's me!"

Law saw that Luffy was strangely astonished by this, but then his thought was reduced to nothing as Luffy slowly increased the width of his member every time he entered Law, thrusting harder. Luffy wanted not only to feel Law's insides, but also wanted to see himself moving inside of Law. He found the movement in Law's abdomen different and 'cool' .

Unknowingly, Law caught Luffy's hand and brought it to his member to show Luffy what he wanted him to do, and Luffy proceeded to masturbate him while fucking him. Law knew he wasn't going to last long -Luffy was hitting everywhere, and he felt pleasure and different sensations- Law didn't know if it was paradise or hell; it must have been hell because he never felt so hot.

As they say: If you're in hell, you must embrace the devil.

Law didn't care anymore about the consequences, he activated his 'Room' because he knew he would need it, then hugged Luffy and spoke into his ear.

"I want you in Gear Second..."

From then on, Law wasn't able to speak nor think.

Any other person would never have asked such a thing, any other devil fruit user wouldn't agree to it, but Law wasn't giving a shit about the world, and Luffy never thought too much about things.

Luffy activated Gear Second and all Law did was moan until he came so violently that his body shook.

Luffy wasn't too far from finishing, he felt Law clenching him and held the oldest when he noticed that Law didn't have the strength to stand on his own. Law's legs trembled wildly and he would have laughed at it if it weren't for the incredible sensation building in his abdomen.

He heard Law's weak moans, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside him.

Luffy dropped to the floor in exhaustion, bringing Law with him. Without pulling out of Law, he brought him close and hugged him.

"Hey... Torao... are you awake?"

A groan was all he had for an answer. Luffy smiled and squeezed the older one.

"That was really fun..." Luffy commented, grinning at Law.

"Agghmhmmhm..." Law mumbled.

"Idniagnkdnk ..."

"I love you too, Torao. As soon as I feel my legs again I'll take you inside." Luffy promised, as he brought Law closer to embrace him.

Law no longer answered.


	8. Go Captian!

Bartolomeo didn't believe his eyes.

Luffy-senpai and Trafalgar Law were kissing, or rather, devouring one another. Upon seeing such a scene, he felt his jaw drop.

Zoro, who was looking for more booze, approached him without a care in the world as if nothing had happened, and touched his shoulder.

"Hey... where's the booze?" Zoro asked.

"Zo-Zo-Zoro-senpai! I... you... did you..." Bartolomeo fumbled as he tried to either speak or scream while foam seeped from his mouth.

"What's the matter, man?" Zoro frowned.

Seeing he wasn't thoroughly expressing himself properly, Bartolomeo pointed to what he was seeing. Zoro followed his wide-eyed gaze. He wasn't afraid of annoying Zoro-senpai with his odd behavior, knowing that Zoro-senpai would be just as shocked at what he saw. A second later, he wasn't disappointed when Zoro-senpai's mouth dropped open.

Zoro knew that Luffy liked Law, there was no way he could deny it after all that had happened in Dressrosa. Luffy literally moved mountains and knocked down monsters for that man- ok, maybe Law wasn't the only reason, but he knew something had happened at the top of the Palace, something that changed how Luffy saw Law.

And if he wasn't too drunk, Zoro could have swore that he had heard Cavendish tell something about how beautiful Law's speech was. By the sounds of it, it sounded as if Law had said something about wanting to die next to Luffy if Luffy were to die in battle against Doflamingo.

He had initially thought that it was an exaggeration of the other pirate; a quite likely possibility since Cavendish loved attention. But he noticed the little glances that Law reserved only for Luffy. It was obvious that Law wanted to be there with them, but at the same time, he was still distant – Zoro didn't know why neither did he try to understand.

Fortunately, his captain's lack of notion could put even the most reserved people to dance, interact, and be happy.

But what he seen was something completely new; his captain, the happy-go-lucky guy, Luffy, was practically devouring Law, right there in front of everyone – never would he have imagined something like that, or thought to see anything of the sort.

But there he was, seeing that -at least from what he noticed, Luffy was the alpha there. Zoro's shock soon passed, and he brought his chin back and couldn't contain his smile.

 _Show him what you're made of, Captain!_

It was not long before the others noticed that Zoro and Bartolomeo were standing and staring at something. As they saw what the two of them were gawking at, some of them fell in shock.

Franky and Robin approached to see and Zoro noticed that even Robin couldn't contain her smile- mentally, she counted to three and next to her she noticed Franky arms raised as he began to scream.

"SUP..."

Usopp came out of nowhere and jumped on top of Franky to cover his mouth.

"Shut up! Are you crazy? If they notice us here, Law will kill us! "

Kinemon soon joined them.

"You foreigners are weird. In my country, men don't kiss like that... "

Robin soon noticed that the whole ship was present and decided to take advantage and began to send everyone away from there. She was surprised when she didn't find much resistance- surely the shock prevented them from actually resisting.

They were all in the refeitory, one floor below where Luffy and Law were.

So far so good, that many of the people tumultuous talking at the same time was enough to muffle any sound that came from outside. But out of nowhere, they heard a scream override their chatter and and they all fell silent.

 _What could it have been?_

Robin feared for Law and decided to take a look at what was happening. Franky noticed her intention and stood beside her in apprehension.

The noises increased, and it seemed that something was hitting something, and then the screams -ooooh, the screams- indicated something very... _suggestive_.

Bartolomeo started cheering for Luffy.

Usopp started panicking in fear that Luffy would sink the ship.

Zoro was in a bad mood. The noises were annoying as shit, making it difficult to meditate. He tried to ignore the sounds and stop thinking about Sanji while listening. It was working until another scream made one eyebrow shake. Determined, he got up and was going to end the party his captain and ally were throwing.

The others stood around Robin, watching her expressions as if it were a match at the Coliseum Corrida. Robin was blushing, the astonishment and increasing redness were apparent on her face.

"Oh my God!" she opened her eyes and covered her mouth.

"What happened?" Franky asked, soon followed by a choir of people asking the same.

Robin looked at Franky, her eyes wide.

"Our boy is a man. And what a man! "

Franky laughed, but then grew serious. "I am much better than a man; I'm a cyborg- a SUPER CYBORG!" he posed.

Robin shook her head in agreement and then asked a crewman if they had a doctor aboard.

"Yes, we have, why?" he asked.

"I think Torao-kun will need one. Tirishishishi." Robin laughed.

From the corner of their eyes, they noticed Zoro pass by with one of his katana drawn.

"Hold him!" Usopp ordered.

The other pirates didn't move, that was Zoro, the Pirate Hunter!

 _Stop him? Is it even possible?_ was a shared thought among the Barto Club.

"What's going on?" Franky asked,

"He's trying to get out, someone do something!" Usopp shouted.

Kinemon and Kanjurou with all their courage, grabbed Zoro's legs and arms.

"Let go of me!" Zoro raged.

"Only when you calm down Zoro-dono!"

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I MEDITATE WITH THE NOISES THOSE TWO ARE MAKING?! "

Zoro looked crazy, but as soon as he finished speaking they heard Luffy's voice say, "Gear Second!" and they switched their attention from Zoro in favor of the Straw Hat captain.

"GYAAAH! He's going to kill Law! " Usopp bellowed. His voice was overridden by Trafalgar's screams.

Zoro looked at Robin and Franky, this time worriedly instead of angrily, and silently asked for help- their captain might end up killing their ally. Law was a reliable, good guy and a good fighter. Overall, Law was an important ally to have in the New World.

 _To lose him like this, it would be too tragic!_

"Let him go!"

Kanjurou and Kinemon did so and Zoro noticed the disturbing silence. He rushed forward and found the two of them on the floor.

Law was on Luffy's lap and seemed to be having trouble speaking, both of them were naked, and he didn't even want to think about the rest.

"Zo-Zoro! Shihihi! "

Luffy's laughter brought him back to himself. Luffy was obviously okay, and then Zoro looked worriedly at Trafalgar: no broken bones; missing limbs; or apparent damage.

But the screams were troubling, given that even the ship creaked in distress.

"Luffy, we heard you say 'Gear Second', was that right?" Zoro asked. He was hesitant to learn the answer, knowing that it would apply crazy, dangerous, and kinky sex between his captain and ally. The answer was unexpected, yet expected. Expected because Luffy's known for being strange and curious, unexpected because _Law_ suggested it.

"Yeah, Torao asked me to."

 _Those two are crazy!_ was his thought.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Luffy took a breath, and with an abnormal gentleness, laid Law on the floor and covered his private parts. He approached Zoro with a smile spread from ear to ear, and placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder, and said, clearly proud of himself:

"I did the same as you do with Sanji. Torao went wild... Shihihihi "

 _Did I just hear right?_ _Luffy seen me and Sanji together? And repeated what we did_ _with Law?_

Zoro didn't know what to do, and without thinking, threw Luffy into the sea. He then heard Usopp shouting "Luffy!" and noticed his mistake.

"What an idiotic Captain..." he said, before jumping into the sea to save Luffy.


	9. Day 5

"So where are we?" Franky asked Usopp that he was looking at the Vivre Card Law had left with them.

"I don't know, it's still pointing at the same direction at least."

"Strange, but it finally stopped shifting it's position."

Everyone was confused about the abnormal behavior of the Vivre Card, he stood still for a time pointing in one direction and then out of nowhere started to change the direction, not to mention that they sailed and sailed and nothing, no sign of land - it was as if Zoo were moving.

The big question is that Law had said that his crew was in Zou, and Zou is an island, how does it not point at a fixed point?

Unfortunately they had no answers and the only person who something about it was sleeping - or rather, was unconscious.

By just remembering it Usopp felt a shiver down his sipne, that was something he didn't want to know about his Captain.

Not so far from him, Zoro was already back to his little corner trying to sleep once he found it impossible to train on that ship.

He was frustrated for several reasons, first, he hadn't fought a good fight for five days, second, he hadn't been training for five days and third he could feel his muscles weakening - but as he had already seen, training was impossible, every time he decided to do it, be just a kata or a series of sit-ups, an audience formed around him.

That wasn't the main problem, he didn't care who or how they looked at him, it was good for those bastards to see with who they were dealing with and what is real dedication and training; The problem was those bullocks decided to train with him every single time.

From where he was sitting he could see Robin sitting, drinking and grinning at him, waiting for him to lose his cool and pick a fight. He knew how she about the situation, he also wanted to punch some faces, after all they deserved it, but he also wanted to respect his captain decision.

But he could not deny that he could understand what she wanted him to do 'Go Zoro, show all those dumbasses what a punch is like', and he really considered make a show for but the problem are already fixed and those guys weren't Sanji, so a fight would not as fun as it could be, and without Nami there she would not have her betting partner, and without Brook the fight would have no soundtrack and Chopper would not come and lecture them.

And that make him feel down ...

"Zoro?"

He turned around and saw his captain, even Luffy who is most of the time cheerful and silly, was half serious that afternoon - perhaps part of it was that Trafalgar still had not woken up and the absence of his nakamas.

"What is it, Luffy?"

"Why are you there alone? Why don't you talk to me?"

"I just wanted a moment for myself, they're good people, the parties are nice, but ...the reason for the party…and they are not…"

"They're not Sanji, Nami, Brook, and Chopper."

Zoro just nodded.

So that was how it is, they had stayed away from each other for 2 years and he didn't feel that way, maybe because those two years had a purpose. He didn't want to think about it.

"Why did you come to me?" He asked his captain.

"Because since yesterday you don't talk to me. Today you not even look at me. Do you ... do you have something against the Torao?"

Zoro looked at Luffy in surprise, was this what Luffy was thinking? That he had something against them?

Zoro understood that he had gone and leave the Luffy behind without much of an explanation, but it was because he wanted to make room for the two captains. Even more so after he realized that Luffy had decided to eat Law alive, not to mention the tumult that others were doing, he didn't want to join in, despite the noise those two made, Zoro saw it was something particular and not for the whole ship to hear and comment upon – it was no motive for a performance medal.

He knew that Luffy saw Law as an equal, and that situation to the excitement of the others, even if unintentionally, it seemed to be a celebration because Luffy had shown who was in charge.

Zoro knew better than anyone that just because one of them chose to be the passive, this didn't mean subservience nor that the bottom was tamed - his head even ached to remember how Sanji make that clear to him.

"I just give you two some space so you can take care of your problems and I also didn't want to be part of that whole mess ..."

Luffy sat down next to him, and after so many years sailing together, Zoro no longer wondered where that piece of meat came from.

"I've already figured it out, I made it clear that I don't want to hear comments about what happened especially after Torao woke up."

Zoro remained mute, but Luffy continued to speak.

"Torao may not speak, but he is sensitive to these things. He would feel trapped or forced, and if I allow that what difference would exist between Mingo and I?"

"Don't compare yourself to that nut."

"Shihihi, so… you're missing him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Luffy, otherwise I'll throw you into the sea."

"Shihihi, I miss them too, I miss playing with Chopper, listening to Brook's songs, Sanji's food and even his kicks, and Nami also brings me ... peace."

Zoro looked at Luffy, he knew that Nami kept a special place in Luffy's heart, but he never knew how special, but at the same time he thought - And Trafalgar?

And that question must have appeared on his face.

"Don't look at me like this ... Nami and Torao are different, Nami put me on the line, Torao will laugh inside with my idiocy ... what I mean is, I feel that I have to ... that ... I have to show what I feel for him, I have to say that he is important to me, because if I don't say it, nobody will ... I have to enjoy every moment because while I know that Nami will be by my side until the end of my journey, Torao might not be. "

Zoro had found this very strange, what was Luffy saying?

"Do you think he will break the alliance after we face Kaido? Or does he also want to be the Pirate King?"

"No, that's not it."

"Good, because if it was I would beat you. I don't know Law as you know him, but he looks like he came to stay."

"I just feel it, since our fight against Doflamingo, I feel he will not be with me at the end of my journey."

Zoro could see that Luffy was serious about it, and he didn't like it, Luffy's instinct is scary.

But then Luffy stood up smiling like the idiot he is, and Zoro for a moment forgot the bizarre conversation they had and smiled back, but what Luffy said next made him thoughtful.

"When we meet the others, stop being a toughhead and be kind to Sanji at least once, we never know what might happen ... see you at dinner!"

 _What does he mean with this?_

 _~~~~ Some minutes ago ~~~~_

 _Luffy was worried about other things, he was hungry to begin with and he was also worried about Torao._

 _"Robiiiin ... he doesn't wake up!"_

 _"He's just tired Luffy."_

 _"But he already lost his coffee, lunch and the afternoon snack ... did I broke the Torao?"_

 _Robin smiled at Luffy._

 _"Of course not..."._

 _"I shouldn't have gone into Gear Second!"_

 _"Torao is an adult, he knows what he asked for, and I bet he's very happy with you!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. Let him rest for today and ask him tomorrow and you'll see."_

 _The problem was that he was anxious, he wanted to talk to Torao right now and not wait for another day._

 _He had to prepare Torao for his encounter with Bartolomeo and his gang – because even he had found it super strange to be greeted by everyone after he had placed Torao on bed._

 _He didn't understand the drink, the food served and the party being made, but food is food and he took it. It was only after a while that he noticed that Zoro was far away, and he only realized what all the party was about when he heard one of the other pirates talking._

 _"Did you see it? He went there and rule the situation, put Trafalgar in his place!"_

 _"Yeah! Dude, it could only be our great Straw Hat senpai, it made Trafalgar scream like a cat in heat."_

Luffy was disgusted with that, why were they talking that way about Torao?

"ENOUGH!"

And they all looked at him startled, but in the corner of the party he could see the smile of Robin, Usopp and Franky.

Had they realized that, too?

Bartolomeo quickly intervened, and apologized for his subordinates behavior promising to punish them properly.

"There is no necessity...".

"Luffy-senpai?"

"I just don't want to hear more about this, you understand? No more words, or else they will have to answer me. No one is going to den ... deni ... denig ..."

"Denigrate." Usopp helped him.

"What Usopp said ... Torao in front of me."

The silence lasted for a while until Bartolomeo with tears in his eyes and on his knees on the ground began to rage.

"SEE HOW GENEROUS AND BEAUTIFUL OUR MASTER, LUFFY-SENPAI, IS!"

"YEAAAAAH"

"You did SUUUPER well, Captain!"

"Shihihi, you might as well have warned me beforehand." Luffy said scratching his head.

"Naháá ... we knew you'd noticed it alone." Usopp said and Robin just agreed with a smile on his face.


	10. Day 6

Law hadn't felt this tired since the fight against Doflamingo, which transpired a week or so ago.

He was exhausted and yet strangely happy.

It was crazy of him -totally irresponsible- and could have harmed relations within the alliance, but it had been worth it. It was the best sex he had in his life.

Well, he would think that until he tried to sit down and felt pain shoot up his spine.

 _Fuck._

Law laid down again, breathing deeply and calmly.

Luffy had even entered Gear Second -he could only laugh at that- what was he thinking when he asked for such a thing? He certainly wasn't thinking rationally, but at least he remembered to create a ' _Room_ ' to avoid further damage.

It was then, a few minutes after waking up, that Law realized that he was dressed, covered in blankets in a comfortable bed, and that someone had brought him there. It was after realizing such a thing that he got worried. He and Luffy were exposed when they did it- the whole ship could, and certainly had, seen them. They had seen HIM!

Law tried to hide under the covers; he wanted to die. He even entertained the idea of jumping into the sea to spare himself from the shame of going outside and facing the others.

He's a Captain of a famous pirate crew, a member of the Worst Generation, and the Surgeon of Death, someone feared among the seas. And that bunch of bumbling marginal fanatics obsessed with the Straw Hats', not to mention the few Straw Hats' aboard who would surely spread the news to the rest when they met up with the others, had heard and probably seen him let himself be taken by another man, and not just any man, the man they adore so much.

The knock on the door caught his attention, and he tried tried to pretend he hadn't woken up yet. He went so far as to stop breathing.

"Traffy, are you awake yet?"

That female voice made him panic. Anyone but that sinister woman would have had to be more welcome, and without thinking, he said:

"No, I'm still asleep," he burrowed further under the covers, "go away!"

The door opened, ignoring what he had said, and Robin was smiling as she brought a tray into the room anyway.

"Something tells me that you're awake. I must say that I'm impressed even more after the show the day before yesterday."

"Day before yesterday?!" Law arose in shock, wincing at the jolt of pain up his spine.

Robin set the tray beside him and ignored the difficulty with how he sat.

"Yes, you slept for an entire day."

Law felt his eyes widen, before he frowned. "Oh..." he muttered.

"Not hungry?" Robin asked, smiling.

"No." But his stomach made a loud noise as he smelled the aroma of the cappuccino sitting innocently on the tray the raven brought with her.

 _Traitor_ , he thought, looking at the tray and putting a hand over his stomach.

"Drink it, it will do you good."

Law had to admit that the cappuccino was a treat, better than anything he'd eaten so far in the place.

"You did this?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No. It was our swordsman... In the absence of our cook, Zoro has shown himself to be quite proficient in simple tasks."

Law nodded.

"It was to be expected by the way he observes Black Leg-ya's daily routine."

"Yeah, a lot like the way you look at Luffy." Robin said, sounding disinterested. However, the slight twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

Law nearly gaped, but Robin didn't mind.

"So, Traffy, when are you leaving the room to see our captain?" she asked, her familiar smile spread across her lips.

"I... I don't know. I need some time to..." before he could finish, a familiar shout rang from behind the door.

" _TORAOOOOO!_ "

Luffy rushed into the room and immediately approached Law, and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes.

"I thought I killed you! You've missed an entire day! You missed coffee! And lunch, and the afternoon snack! Oooh~ Food! Is it meat?"

Luffy didn't even wait for Law to reply or to say that the tray was his, and that there was no meat on his tray, he simply ignored him and took the lunch from the tray and placed it in his mouth.

"Aaaah..." Law sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Robin stood and took her leave.

The silence lingered, and he could only hear the sound of Luffy chewing.

Law began to wonder what he had seen in the young man, before he soon remembered the lightness that he felt now that Doflamingo was no longer on his pursuit; the feeling of a future not tied to the Warlord and his own Devil Fruit power's and the reason for his freedom was right there in front of him eating his food. He envied Luffy for his carefree attitude and freedom, but now truly admired the young man.

He wouldn't let anything destroy what he found so beautiful about the Straw Hat captain, and he would die first before anything happened to Luffy.

 _What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Torao, are you there?" Luffy said with his mouth full, and his teeth with pieces of leftover food stuck, and some crumbs even fell on the blankets beneath him.

 _I take back what I thought, I wouldn't die for this man._

"I'm thinking, Luffy-ya."

Luffy frowned, crumbs at the corner of his mouth. "You think too much."

"Someone here has to."

"Shihihihi~ You're right!"

They were quiet again, until Luffy stopped eating and straightened up with a serious look in his eyes.

"What do you intend to do now?"

Law was openly surprised at Luffy's seriousness. Seriousness didn't match Luffy. Even so, he still replied.

"Well, we still have that Kaido problem to solve..."

"Uhumm." Luffy hummed his agreement.

"... and then there is Big Mom ..."

"Uhumm."

"...And then, well, there's only one One Piece, meaning only one of us can be the King of Pirates. Our alliance cannot last forever-"

Luffy covered his mouth with his hand, and Law only glared at him, but didn't push away the hand covering his mouth.

"Don't say that! Our alliance is forever. We'll face the Yonkos together, we'll find the One Piece together, then we can talk and fight over it! When we get there, we'll decide- but I'll tell you now, I will be the Pirate King, no one else."

Law took Luffy's wrist and pushed his hand away.

"Luffy-ya, this is unreal. Our goals are similar, and I won't just deliver the final prize to you, and I know you won't do the same."

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT THAT!"

Law looked at Luffy, frightened by his abnormal behavior. "What's going on? You don't usually act like this."

"I had... I felt... It's nothing."

Without a direct answer, Law continued to stare at Luffy, waiting for answers until he elaborated.

"You were intending to die in Dressrosa, Torao, you intended to die by my side if I lost to Doflamingo. Would you have just quit, gave up, and stopped fighting if I wasn't able to defeat him? Were you really going to do that?"

"I didn't intend to die, I was only aware that the probability of this happening was big, and who told you that? Of me dying with you?" Law asked suspiciously.

"Cavendish..." Luffy admitted. "So that's why you did it, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's why you left your crew on Zou."

"I did it to protect them from Doflamingo."

"Liar! You did it because you thought you were going to die!"

Law didn't answer, but Luffy continued. "And now you're telling me that our alliance isn't going to last- that we're not friends, and that this isn't real! Are you going to abandon me, too?!"

Law was angry, and Luffy was acting like a child, and the worst part was that he was somehow right. Angry and still hungry, Law answered without thinking, something that was becoming common since he joined the freaks known as the Straw Hats'.

"Yes, I would, and I'll leave because I know that if I ever have to choose between you and me, I'll choose you!"

Luffy was appalled and Law gaped at what he had said, but before any of them could say anything else, they heard someone shout from outside.

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SEA!"


	11. Sunny

'There is something in the sea,' but never Law would thought of something of that dimension.

Most of the other pirates were frightened, others were surprised, and he, well been mentally thinking that Bepo might have been modest when he told him that Zou was a big elephant wandering in the sea.

This elephant was enormously gigantic.

Upon noticing a look on his person, he turned to see Nico Robin staring at him, apparently a woman already noticed that he knew of something and had omitted it.

It was not long before Luffy forgot all the sentimental and mature talk they were having and run away like a child toward the unknown.

But Law didn't get even a single minute for himself, for Robin soon stood beside him.

"So ... you don't have something to tell us?" She said with a calm smile and a serene face, but with a dark aura.

"No."

He was dry and rude, but before he could turn and walk away a shadow started to appear behind him, a huge shadow - he turned around and came face to face with a red trunks.

Everything he didn't need in that moment.

He looked up irritably, but aware that he would only leave if he answers Nico Robin's question or if he used his powers.

"This is Zou."

"Really?"

"Yes, this is actually the elephant that carries Zou on it's the back, that's all I know."

"A giant elephant? SUUUPER!"

The 'Suuuper' seemed to catch Luffy's attention cause he that had already gotten excited by the elephant itself now was even more excited to hear that it was a giant elephant and that Franky agreed with him that it is awesome!

Law could only roll his eyes and feel the beginning of a headache.

Fortunately, like Usopp, much of Bartolomeo's crew, being superstitious as they were, didn't want to disembark, or stir, or wake up, or climb a divine creature.

In the end, they said farewell to Bartolomeo and the others, and even though it had happened within an hour, they could still hear the screams and cries of 'Luffy-senpai!'.

To Law's despair, that was not even a farewell, it was a 'sse you soon' and those scandalous guys acted as if they were going to bury their mother.

As they entered Sunny, Luffy and Usopp began to scream for their comrades. Kinemon in turn began to scream for Momonosuke.

Law studied the situation, and Robin went to the kitchen. Zoro, however, discreetly followed Robin into the kitchen. Robin with her back to Zoro, busy picking up the ingredients for a good tea, smiled. She knew very well who the young swordsman was looking for.

"He's not here, Zoro."

Zoro looked at her in surprise, but soon regained his posture.

"Who? I just came here to get a drink."

"You know who and you also know the drink is not there."

Zoro quickly corrected himself and went to the correct pantry.

"I don't care where the Shitty Cook is or what he's doing, and it's not my fault that booze keeps moving around!"

They were silent, and this silence lasted long enough, until Franky arriving saying that everything was fine, that the ship only had external damages.

That had been a relief to them, especially to Zoro, Sanji's last message said they were face-to-face with Yonko's Big Mom ship. And he thought about the worse, if the ship is fine, his hopes that the others were fine as well got pretty high.

Then came Usopp, who said that everything was neat, with no signs of fighting. One more reason for relief.

Soon after Luffy and Law arrived, the later being dragged by the hyperactive captain, but without much protest beyond the angry face.

"SANJII! MEEEAT!"

"He's not here, Luffy."

Completely ignoring Zoro, Luffy continued to shout "SAAANJI! SANJIIII! SAAAN! JIII!"

"SANJI! AAAAAAARGH!"

Discreetly, as if he didn't want anything, Law approached Luffy, stepped on his foot and as soon as he opened his mouth he took his tongue and pulled it out.

Everyone looked startled at the scene, but seeing no blood and noticing that Luffy had been silent, they simply left.

It did not last, however, Luffy soon began to make horrible noises in the attempt to communicate.

"For God's sake, give him his tongue, Law!" Zoro said angrily.

Law also annoyed by the noise, took a sip of tea before saying. "Listen here Straw Hat-ya, they're not here, so it's no use shouting, okay."

And simple as that Luffy's tongue was back in place, Zoro didn't see or better he didn't wanted to see how Law put it back, he already had a lot on his mind when it came to those two.

But peace does not last long, Kinemon and Kanjurou enter the kitchen in tears, both saying they didn't find Momonosuke.

"They probably climb up the elephant since the ship is anchored here. As soon as we have some tea, we'll go up as well."

But Law's words didn't calm Kinemom and Kanjurou.

A couple of cups of tea later, or a bottle of rum in Zoro's case, and there they were, waiting for Kanjurou to draw something for them to come up. But when the samurai finished, most of them immediately regretted it.

Franky and Usopp for example, didn't hide their opinion.

"What the fuck?!" Usopp said.

"SUUPER DOWN!" Franky said.

"COOL!" Luffy said.

Zoro only made a face that was competing with Law's in terms of irritation and disappointment.

Even Kinemom said the drawing sucked and the make matters worst it was a dragon, Kanjurou laughed evidently drawing a dragon on purpose although the horrible quality of the drawing really seemed to come from his inability to draw.

But everyone was surprised by Robin, who blushed.

"It's so cute!"


	12. Zou

_He wasn't worried ... he wasn't … for real ... and he would kill whoever said he was._

 _"Are you worried about BlackLeg-ya?" Law came out of nowhere and said mockingly._

 _Damn Trafalgar! If it was not for Luffy, I'd throw you into the sea._

 _Zoro did nothing, but made sure to look at Law, making it clear in his eyes his willingness to throw him out the ship. Law in turn smiled, approached him and spoke softly._

 _"You make your concern very transparent by asking about him every possible minute."_

 _Ah! I will not let this pass._

 _Zoro smiled back and put his hand on Law's shoulder, noticing how the older man tensed and looked a little startled - almost ready to fight or teleport._

 _"I don't think you're the best person to talk about transparency and discretion, 'To-Ra-o.' After all your screams haven't let any of us sleep."_

 _Seeing Law's face lost with no answers and getting more and more red was worth it - part of him even smiled maliciously and unconsciously he gripped the hem of his sword, ready for a fight._

 _But then Law turned and ignored him completely, and Zoro remembered that he wasn't Sanji, no kicking would come at him, no fight, no emotion - taunts would not led to anything._

 _Zoro sighed and continued to walk._

Luckily he didn't have much time to think about it, soon some humanoid animals appeared, attacked them, and they learned that those beings were called minks.

Apparently Trafalgar already knew this species, knew this place is called Zoo and even had a way to get there - putting it all together, it seemed very suspicious in Zoro's opinion.

 _Why Trafalgar didn't say anything to them?_

"I tried, but he didn't hear me ..."

Zoro glanced sideways, catching a glimpse of Trafalgar looking bored at the horizon.

"Where did you come from and how do you know what I was thinking?"

"Your face Zoro-ya, your face says it all." Law said, smiling in a corner and walking away before Zoro could respond.

 _He tied the board! Damn it!_

"Hey, did anyone see Luffy?"

"He ran out into the forest, Nose-ya."

Usopp looked startled at Law.

"And you didn't stop him?"

"And you think I could?" Law said with a 'you idiot' face that made Usopp slightly offended.

A few minutes, water, talking animals and their kink for scrubbing afterwards, Zoro felt some relief at seeing Nami and the others.

If they were okay, that meant the Shitty Cook had done his job and everyone is alright. Luffy also looked excited, telling Law that he had found his crew and that they were fine.

It was a relief that until they heard the dog woman say that one of their companions was dead, then Zoro noticed Sanji's absence and felt tightness in his chest – _could it be the Cook? That idiot would not hesitate to throw himself into the crossfire to protect the others._

But before he could say anything, Nami ran into Luffy crying and hugging him saying the cook's name amid tears.

 _No! Sanji what ?!_

For a brief moment Zoro felt his heart tighten, _what could have happened to make Nami so upset?_

Zoro practically killed the Cook mentally when he saw the letter.

 _A woman?! All that because of a woman ?!_

Part of him was relieved - Sanji was alive - another part was extremely disappointed.

In the end Sanji hadn't changed, but he didn't want to believe that the Cook would abandon them because of a woman.

He didn't understand this side of the Cook, but he was already accustomed to his crazy libido. The problem is that they are in a very critical situation with Kaido after them, and they need all the fighters, they could not be embezzled.

But right now, the Shitty Cook decided to follow his dick and go out in search of a skirt tail.

That was more than stupid.

Zoro wanted to show himself superior to all this, but he knew he was failing miserably and Luffy noticed this, he could see that Zoro was worried about Sanji - that Zoro was always worried about Sanji and that he was only hiding such worry.

Luffy smiled, he liked to know that Zoro had found someone special for him and he was also happy to know that Zoro would always be there to protect Sanji. But something worried Luffy, he felt there was something else in that whole story, and that Sanji probably didn't go away just because of a woman - something told him that it was more complicated than that and that in the end Zoro would prefer that it was just a woman than what it really is.


End file.
